


Bones and I

by rainbowthefox



Category: Shall We Date?: THE NIFLHEIM+
Genre: Anime, F/M, Necrophilia, Romance, Sex, Sim Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Skeletiano/The Princess(Isabella). A Shall We Date?: The Niflheim fanfiction.





	Bones and I

Night time in Niflheim, she learned, was one of the most peaceful moments. In the darkest and coldest kingdom on earth, there was a subtle yet miraculous beauty. After a thousand years of being enclosed in a casket, the princess learned that its divine yet enticing aura gave Nifleheim its true sense of peace. Housing the dead and undead gave a quiet balance to the kingdom and engaged all of its inhabitants. 

She isn't surprised to see him sitting near the window. His skull observes a book held in his hand and she could only assume that his mind was completely engulfed in the story. Every day he'd be holding a new book hosting new adventures and opportunities for him to be absorbed in. He worked as the advisor for Niflheim and happened to be the princess' one and only true love. Her everlasting partner in death. 

_Skeletiano..._

Isabella quietly comes into the room, watching that her steps do not creak to alarm him. The skeleton sits quietly as he flips a page and stares at the book. The roses placed in his right rib cage were blossomed beautifully and the cigar he held in his left hand was burning ever so brightly. She recognized this as a sign of compassion or happiness. 

_It must be a love story he's reading_ , She thinks to herself. 

His bones gleamed of the moonlight reflecting on him. They were an enticing shade of white she had learned to love over the years. The sight of him intrigued her when they first met, but now it gave her a burning sensation in her chest. One that she could only recognize as her undeniable attraction that made her yearn for him. His company in their bed beside one another on nights like these. 

"Princess!" He exclaimed. Skeletiano jumps in his seat and quickly shuts the book held in his hand. He must have noticed her while she was staring at him.

Isabella hides her blush and reveals herself out from the darkness. She was wearing her usual nightgown. It much resembled the dress she had passed away in except it was a shade of pink. Decorative red roses were placed on the top lining that rested over her breasts. Her inspiration came from Bones himself, what with his roses and all.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "You just look so fascinated. What book are you reading?"

She walks over to his side and tries to get a peek of the book. Skeletiano hides it from her and tilts his skull up to look at her. If he were to show expression, she was sure it'd show pure innocence at this exact moment. His sudden shyness only intrigues her more. 

"Just a really good book, I'm afraid." 

She leans on the chair he's sitting on and bats her eyelashes. Isabella asked, "Have I read it before?"

Skeletiano breaks their gaze. He looks down back at the book wordlessly. Now that she was closer, she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't quite a book at all. It looked like a homemade one that had been written in a notebook. The cover didn't quite look like Philippe's and was instead a shade of pure black. 

He said, "You haven't, Princess. Although, I suppose you really should have." 

Isabella grows more curious. Was he reading his own story? She takes a seat down in between Skeletiano's femurs and takes a look at it herself. He immediately tenses behind her and quickly holds the book out of her reach. The princess is confused at his sudden bashfulness. She goes to grab it once more but he pulls it out of her reach again.

She sighed. "If you won't let me read it, then perhaps you can tell me about it?" 

He seems more peaceful with this suggestion. Isabella glances behind her and notices that two of his roses had diminished. He holds his cigar away from her as he brings the book up to his skull. Skeletiano observes it for a moment in thought and she hears him take a breath. She suddenly wonders if he had been reading a lewd piece of literature again. 

"Do you remember when you confessed your love to me?" 

Isabella recalls the memory and smiles. Sunny was the one who told her that she fell in love with Skeletiano right when they were close friends. Her feelings for him had been visible to everyone else beside the two of them. It was ironic in fate's sense yet led her to a flourished and treasured life with him. 

She nodded. "Yes, and I learned that we shared mutual love. I enjoy thinking back on that day." 

Skeletiano chuckled. "As do I. But, you see, I wrote this book before that time. When I was in the belief that you hated me." 

The princess rests her head on his sternum. She asked, "Did you write a story of me rejecting you?"

"Quite the opposite." He rests his skull atop her hair. "Actually, I wrote a few love stories about us. While we were still close friends, that is." 

Her curiosity reaches its peak. Slowly, she extends her hand out to feel the surface of the book. Skeletiano shows no moves of protest until she tries to open it. He shuts the cover down gently but pauses when she looks back at him. Isabella's eyes are full of interest and desire. He soon removes his hand and decides to take a drag of his cigar. 

Isabella opened the cover and found the first page. Its gift/dedication section read a small yet powerful message. In italicized words read: " _For my Princess, Isabella._ "

The warm feeling comes back to her and spreads through her body. It grows to her hands and makes them completely numb. She struggles to get a firm grip on the end corners of the page. Skeletiano notices this and gives the back of her head an inquisitive look. The feeling of his stare sends chills down the princess' spine.

She placed a hand on the page and turned back to him. She said, "I'm just thinking of our love. You dedicating this work to me makes me feel....truly happy."

He replied, "Of course I'd gift it to my lover. In fact, I would have given you this as a gift in case we parted. 'Cause, you know...I thought it'd have won you back if you didn't reciprocate my feelings." 

"Oh, Skeletiano..." She nuzzled his bones. "I've always loved you." 

His breath catches in his throat. He doesn't say another word and wraps his arms around her. He gives his lady a firm  and protective squeeze. The feeling of his arms around her gives Isabella a sense of security. She leans forward to open the book and begins indulging herself in the world of literature. A story written by her love about their increasing feelings for one another. 

She reads the story of Skeletiano being a butler. He falls for her in an instant while she, the Princess, is trying to escape the clutches of the King. Her confession of love at the end of the story leaves Isabella at the edge of her seat. She is all too eager to read the next one, where Skeletiano is a handsome prince stuck with a spell that closed his mask around his face. She is a modern girl living the forest whom he invites into his castle and falls in love with.

His final story is about them going on a date and buying a pudding pack from The Great Wizard, a common salesperson on the streets. The two of them make a batch together at home. It ends up rising far too much and the pudding soon takes over Skeletiano's home. Their love, in the end, had expanded the treat so much it fed children and birds. It only proved of their everlasting intimacy with one another. 

Isabella shuts the book with a bright smile on her face. She sighs longingly and reaches for Skeletiano's hand, whom happily offers it to her and gives his princess a squeeze. She looks up at the skeleton and has an expression of pleasure and fondness.

"You have such an imagination, Skeletiano." She complimented. "I loved them all! I can't quite pick a favorite..."

He runs a hand through her beautiful blue hair. He replied, "I wrote it all for you, Princess. I'm glad you enjoyed them. Please, keep the book." 

She is all too happy to take the book from his hands and clutch it to her chest. His gift to her will surely be treasured every night when she reads through it again. Her love for him was completely endless and this gift he gave her was proof that his was, too. Evidence of his feelings for her existing before she even questioned hers. 

Isabella gets up from his lap and heads back to the queen mattress. She sets the book down on the nightstands beside the bed and goes to tuck herself in the many layers of covers. Decorative pillows encircled her and gave a true sense of beauty to the already gorgeous princess. Skeletiano watches her get comfortable from afar and freezes when she looks back to him.

She sits up in bed and extends her arms outward, as if ushering for an embrace. She asked, "Please, join me back in bed? It's cold without you beside me."

Skeletiano extinguishes his cigar and stands. He walks over to his princess and wraps his arms around her once more. He holds her close to his chest and lays on top of her. Isabella reaches for his skull and places a firm yet delicate kiss on the end of his teeth. Skeletiano chattered gently at the act of affection.

"Princess..." 

She gazes up at him with that pure smile of hers. She says, "I love you." 

He rests his skull on the side of her head and buries it into her shoulder. His light body rests on top of hers in a loving yet defensive position. Isabella places the blankets around them and holds her lover as close to her as she can. He was warm for a set of bones. His romanticism towards her was so intoxicating. 

He said, "I love you, too."


End file.
